It's Insanity!
by alaskangirl10
Summary: Miya is seeking the monk, Miroku, a gir lnamed Rin slows her travles as well as a half demon named Inuyasha. Miya wishes to speak with Miroku, for she has a secret that may ruin his life and his relationship with Songo.


**It's Insanity!**

**By: Alaskangirl10 and Kiyoshi12**

_**"You're not insane you're going sane in a crazy world."The Tick.**_

_**Special thanks to my editor Kiyoshi12 :)**_

_**And to Beggar, my (Alaska's) cat who purred his way through the insanity upon my lap. **_

**Chapter 1: Memories**

_The screams of Lady Namiko echoed in the large birthing room. The many midwives bussled around getting the necessaries. The Lady was birthing twins. The girl was being washed by her aunt, Ami. Softly Ami sang as the infant cried._

_"Aaaami," Namiko groaned out. Ami looked up wrapping the baby in a cloth walking over to her sister. Ami handed the baby to her big sister._

_"Sister Ami," Namiko said through clenched teeth. "Naraku is coming. Take the baby and run. I beg of you."_

_"But, sister! What of the other? What of you? He will surely kill you. He swore did he not?" Ami asked, the sixteen year old sounded horrified for her sister. Namiko's weak bony hand took Ami's sweaty one._

_"I will not live through this birth, nor will the child. I wish not to loose both my sister and daughter," she said with soft eyes on her sister. "Miya...Miroku..."_

_"Huh?" Ami asked confused._

_"Her name is Miya...Miroku is her father." Ami nodded as a large explosion sounded from outside of the village._

_"He comes, Ami! Leave! Leave now!" Namiko ordered her sister. "You have never listened to me before, please, do it now!" Ami sobbed nodding, she took Miya and ran out of the room. Miya cried and squirmed in Ami's arms._

_"Shhh! Shush! Please, I beg of you, silence yourself!" Ami begged, and as if Miya understood her, she reduced her cries to sniffles. It seemed that no sooner did Ami reach the next room did Naraku burst into the birthing room. Ami looked through the crack of the door. Naraku growled and ordered the midwives to leave if they wished to live. The midwives left, fleeing like chickens. Ami forced herself not to shout at the fleeing women. 'How dare they abandon the lady? Haven't they sworn loyalty? Is it loyalty to the sign of danger?" Ami thought to herself. She rocked Miya back and forth in her arms trying to keep her calm._

_"Milady? You do not seem well , is something wrong?" Naraku asked with cruel sarcasm. Namiko let out a growl, or what might have been one if she wasn't in such pain._

_"Naraku!" she said angrily. "I knew you would be as dishonorable to kill a woman with child."_

_Naraku laughed._

_"So you mean to say it is not done? You mean that after a day of labour the baby is not born? I thought that such a lady would be stronger than that," he said with a sneer spread across his lips._

_"Damn you. The child is not set properly. I will not live through this why not just leave me to die bringing a life in to the world? Haven't you a heart?" she asked trying to sit up. Naraku smiled pulling his sword._

_'No!' Ami thought wildly biting her tongue trying to stop the shout from leaving her throat._

_"I will let you live if you tell me where Miroku is," he said holding the sword over her swollen belly. _

_Namiko seemed to be thinking of this. If she told him then perhaps she could yet birth the child. Perhaps she could truly bring her son to the world. No, betrayal is still betrayal regardless of the position someone is in._

_"Never," Namiko said._

_'No! Tell! Live, choose life!' Ami begged in her mind. She felt blood spill into her mouth. Naraku sighed and kept his smirk on his face._

_"Fine then, you and the child will die," he said and stabbed his sword into her belly. Namiko let out a scream as death took her. Ami could see the wall splatter with her sister's blood. 'Sister! No!' she thought. 'No!' Naraku, satisfied with his work and left the house. _

_And there Ami was left with her thoughts. Thoughts of death and pain swirled in her mind. The picture of her sister's blood on the wall was forever stained in her mind's eye. Namiko, her sister would remain nothing but a memory or a dream. A thought a distant soul long gone and never to be recovered. Miya gave a cry. This broke Ami's thoughts of saddness and lust for revenge. 'Miya'. Miya was all that Ami had left of Namiko, that and memories. Ami hugged Miya to her chest._

_Miya don't worry I will protect you. I will never let you fall victim to heartbreak or pain and even death." Ami then left the house of her sister and went out to find a home of her own. A home for Miya and herself..._

"What's your name again?" asked Rin. The girl had been following Miya for the last two days. She had to admit that Rin was annoying yet sweet and her personality was over all addicting. Miya felt the overwhelming feeling that she _had _to protect the young girl. Rin was well.. really cute and reminded Miya so much of her train-wreck of a life.

"My name is Miya," Miya answered finishing up her stew. It contained some beef, vegetables, and some noddles she had acquired from a near-by village. she had been lucky. Her job had earned her enough to feed her and the very hungry Rin. She handed Rin a bowl of some beef and vegetable stew.

"Here," she said. "Eat." Rin smiled eating her stew.

"It's yummy!" she said. "Do you cook as a job?" she asked sweetly. Miya sighed. _She is so innocent and naive can't she see what my life is like?_

"Nay," Miya answered with a sigh. "I don't have a specific job." Rin nodded finishing her stew and ran to go pick some flowers that grew on the side of the road. Miya watched her for a moment then finished her food.

"Rin," she said. "We need to set up camp if we wish to sleep tonight," Miya said and rolled out her blankets then rolled out Rin's. "Can you go and get some logs for the fire? I think it will be a cold night." Rin nodded.

"Hai! yes " she answered and ran off to get some. Miya sighed and thought to herself, _Poor girl something horrid must have happened to her. _Miya set the rocks around where the logs would go. Miya didn't have any means of shelter and prayed with all her might it did not rain. Miya sighed as she sat back locking at her work. Eight years. Eight years she had done this or something similar. Her nomadic lonesome life style started when her aunt Ami was murdered when she was ten. In the beginning of things Miya had gone from house to house working her food and bed. Soon she discovered that she couldn't do that for long and had to make a life of her own. If she wanted to become anything more than a servant or a beggar or nothing more than trash then she had to start making something of herself. She had to climb out of the hole she had unintentionally dug.

_This is all Miroku's fault! He left my mother to die giving birth to my twin and didn't return when Ami sent him a letter begging him to come and protect her and myself. _Miya sighed waiting for Rin. She was taking a long time.

"Where is that girl?" she asked herself as she turned her head to a sound coming from down the road. Miya was just off to the side of the road so could see the silhouette of a human...or what looked like a human. The human looked to be of a tall stance and rather large. _Probably some sort of soldier in armour. _Miya leaned back reaching for her bow and quiver of arrows. _But what would a soldier be doing alone in armor? Maybe he was in a battle and was injured. In which case I should help him if he wishes of it._ Miya still had her weapon near by. As the person came closer she noticed he had not armour on nor did he seem injured. He did have a sword, though. Miya took her bow in her hand and put an arrow to it. She didn't pull back the string she would only fire if he gave her a reason to do so. _I'd hate to surprise him so I should announce myself._

"Who's there?" Miya called.

The person seemed to have stopped then in an arrogant type voice said, "Humph! Who would like to know? Who is there?"

"I would. Since you have come to me I would like to know who crosses my path. The master of the home needs not to tell the guest anything, but more the guest to the master," Miya said.

"What the hell? Who are you?" asked the man, as Miya now knew. She groaned.

"I ain't tellin' you! Who are you?" Miya asked. Rin then promptly ran in holding the small logs.

"I brought the logs, Miya!" she said happily not realising that someone was there. Miya heard the man laugh as he came around the corner.

"You're nothing but a pathetic girl! I should have known!" he said his golden eyes landing on Rin. "What are you doing with her? Doesn't she serve under Sesshomaru?"

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Miya asked her eyes going to the dog ears on his head. She stood then walked to him. He looked at her oddly as she touched them moving them a little.

"Hey!" he said swatting away her hands. "Leave my ears alone!" Miya let her hands fall to her sides. Her eyes looked at him.

"Fine, Dog-boy!" she said putting the logs in the ring of rocks where the fire would be. The man who had dog ears, golden eyes and long silver hair glared at Miya.

"My name is not Dog-boy!" he grumbled.

"Then what do you suggest I call you? You did not give me a name and you remind me of a dog and a boy so that is what I will call you. And if you have a problem tell someone who cares," Miya told him. He growled at her.

"Mwnwameezinwosha," he muttered, or that's what it sounded like.

"What was that?" Miya asked setting the logs on fire setting up her tripod and put a pot over the fire.

"My name is Inuyasha!" he shouted and crossed his arms. "There now stop calling me Dog-boy!" Miya shook her head.

"No," she said plainly trying to hide her smile from him. He groaned hitting his head with the heal of his head.

"I told you my name why are you calling me Dog-boy?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated way. Miya snickered quietly. _It's fun messing with people!_

"Well you didn't want to tell me your name and it would only be confusing if I were to rename you Inuyasha," she said putting the pot over the fire to warm up her stew more. It was still cold and wasn't fully cooked. She had given it to Rin and herself because she was ready to pass out.

"You didn't rename me Inuyasha! You renamed me Dog-boy! My real name is Dog-boy...I mean Inuyasha!" he groaned and looked angry. "Hey...what are you cooking?"

"Food," Miya answered. He growled angrily again.

"What kind of food?" he asked.

"The edible kind." Inuyasha growled at Miya.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves kid!" he growled.

"I'll tel lyou what I said before...tell someone who cares," she said and gave Rin and herself somemore stew. Rin ate it happily. Inuyasha licked his lips ignoring Miya's last comment.

"Can I have some of that?" he asked looking longingly at the stew.

"I don't know _can _you?" she asked.

"Of course I can...Can I?"

"I don't know can you?"

"Just give me some damn food!"

"No need for vilance all you had to do was ask!"

"I did ask!"

"No you asked if you were able ot have it. My answer was 'yes' had you asked properly I might have given some to you," Miya said eating her stew slowly right in front of him.

"And how would I ask properly?" he asked.

"You could say, '_May_ I have some stew, **_please_**?'" Miya answered. He groaned. Obviously he was hungry enough to do just about anything.

"_May _I have some stew...please?" he asked. Miya smiled giving him a little bowl of soup.

"Good doggy," she said patting his head and continued to eat satisfied at her small victory. Inuyasha ate it quickly and asked for more.

"What are you trying to do eat me out of house and home?" she asked putting the rest of it in a medium sized pot with a top. She was storeing the stew for later.

"I'm not eating you out of any home. It looks to me like you don't have one" he said cruely. Miya's face suddenly looked hurt as she looked away from him. _Baka! _Slowly Miya turned around giving him her death glare. He gulped looking surprised.

"Eh? Did I say something?" he asked. She just glared at him. He shrunk back hiding behind Rin. Miya got under her blankets and rolled on her side trying to get to sleep. _Sleep...good...Dog-boy... bad. _After about two hours of stairing at the same knot in the same tree she fell a sleep out of boredom.

The morning's much too early light poked through the cracks of Miya's eyelids. She groaned rolling over trying to escape the morning. She could feel something that felt like a breeze on her cheek. She groaned opening her eyes. Right in her face was the face of Inuyasha . He seemed to be studying her. Miya stared at him for a moment then screamed. Inuyasha pulled back his ears down and his clawed hands trying desperetly to protect his sensitive ears from the glass breaking sound.

"Geeze! Will you shut up?" he asked once she was done screaming.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. He looked at her blinking.

"Huh? What I do?" he asked. Miya sat up trying to comb out her hair.

"You scared me. I did not exspect to wake up with a Dog in my face," she said grumpily.

"Hey! I just wanted to see you were alright! You seemed pretty upset!" he said looking grumpy himself.

"You're lying! You just want my stew!" Miya shouted.

"So what? I'm hungry!" he shouted looking angry and turned his back to her. Miya stood looking for Rin.

"Where is Rin?" she asked Inuyasha . He shrugged as if he didn't care.

"YOU LOST HER?" she asked giving him her angry death glare now (which is worse than the normal death glare). Inuyasha stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Uh...er...not really she went to go find flowers... she'll probably be right back..." he started but Miya had rushed passed him with her bow and arrows.

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" Miya called rushing to find the girl. W_ho knows what trouble she's gotten herself into! _Miya heard someone running after her faster than any normal human. Miya turned around just in time to be knocked down by Inuyasha. She punched him as he landed on her.

"Get off me!" she shouted shoving him off. InuYasha growled grabbing her ankle pulling her down.

"Not alone!" he said running past her. She growled grabbing his ankle pulling him down. He went down with a thud. She stood and ran forward. Inuyasha yelled runing after her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I want to be in the front! I'm the strongest!" he yelled running after her. He ran forward wrapping his arm around her waist and swung her up on his back. "C'mon I'm not going to let some little girl order me around!" he growled. Miya frowned but didn't mind the ride all that much.

The ride wasn't too bad and it turned out that Rin was alright.

"Guess I was wrong. Maybe she doesn't get in as much trouble as I fanticized," Miya said as she got off of Inuyasha's back. Rin smiled running to them giving each of them a yellow flower. Miya thanked her and looked at Inuyasha.

"Why did you go after me?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her oddly.

"I...I...wanted to make sure the girl was safe..."

"You just wanted the stew!" Miya shouted. Then she seemed to be thinking. "Dog-boy, do you know of a man named, Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at her suspitiously.

"Yeah...what of it?" he asked.

"I must find him. Will you take me to him?" she asked.

"Why do you want to see him? And my answer is no."

"I'll give you the stew," she said. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking, and he was, then he sighed in an impatient sort of way.

"Fine," he said. Rin clapped her hands climbing up on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha looked at her with a 'What are you doing?' look.

"Might we have a ride, Dog-boy?" she asked. He groaned leaning down on all fours.

"Sure why not?" he asked sarcasticly. "Climb onto the Inu-exspress!" Miya smiled and jumped on his back. Inuyasha was barely able to keep his stance. He looked clearly annoyed but ran back to the campsite at top speed. In about three minutes they were there Inuyasha grabbed the pot of stew and kept running.

"Hey what about the rest of the stuff?" Miya asked.

"I don't care about it!" he told her.

"But that has my clothes...the things I need to survive!" Miya shouted.

"Tell someone who cares," Inuyasha barked and kept running.


End file.
